We Don't 'Do' Feelings or Labels
by 0nlooker
Summary: Friends of Levi and Eren are frustrated at having to deal with people who are romantically or sexually interested in them. They really don't know how to describe their relationship other than 'They're together... Yet not together'. [Cover Image is not mine-Link to original work is on my Bio] [Rated T for Language] [Oneshot]


If someone were to ask both Eren and Levi what kind of relationship they had, the only response they'd receive is silence and a blank stare.

There wasn't a word in the English dictionary (that they know of) to describe their... Relationship.

They're closer than friends, yet they were something more than close friends. They weren't best friends, because they already had those spots filled in. They weren't mentor and student, but they gave each other advice they couldn't ask their best friends. They're not 'dating' but they make time to 'hang out' at least once a week together. They could spend countless hours together in silence, but they could talk about everything and nothing at the same time. They could sleep with anyone else yet they chose not to. They weren't lovers yet they found themselves touching each other like lovers do.

"So what are we?" Eren mumbled.

"I don't know. Frankly I don't really give a shit about labels, because for some reason I don't mind wasting time with you." Levi looked up from his book.

"I understand what you mean. I don't mind wasting time with you too." Eren's voice was laced with amusement. He slowly lowered his head on top of his laced fingers that had been resting on the table. "But some people who like you kept asking me about us. They wouldn't leave me alone."

"Seriously, those shit-heads have nothing better to do than gossip." Levi was already getting slightly frustrated because the same thing happened to him not long ago; but about Eren. "They asked me if we were fucking, and I said yes." He added as an after thought.

"But were not friends with benefits." Eren commented.

"Of course we fucking aren't, don't insult our... Relationship." The raven-haired man hissed.

* * *

"I bet you they're fucking." Jean commented bluntly.

Their group was sitting on one of those (disgusting) green metal picnic benches outside the college cafeteria. The maximum capacity a single table could hold was eight; but the majority of their group were currently attending classes. So it was just Jean, Mikasa, Hanji and Erwin sitting on it.

"Of course they're sleeping together. Have you ever been in a room when they make out with each other? I've seen them go at it on our couch countless of times. You practically need a broadsword to cut through that sexual tension." Mikasa deadpanned. She had long come to terms with her brother (Levi) and best friend's questionable relationship. She had confronted Eren about the matter, a while ago, but like everyone else (who asked both of them) her question wasn't answered.

"God I wish they would just come out already and say that they're freaking dating. It's fucking annoying having to answer the dudes and chicks interested in them that 'they're together yet not together'." Jean whinged.

Everyone hummed in agreement.

"But you can't really imagine them without the other. They must be soul mates then." Hanji sighed.

"What the fuck are you talking about shitty glasses? This suicidal idiot can't be my fucking soul-mate."

Everyone in their table immediately turned at the sound of Levi's voice.

"Hey that's insulting Hanji, this grumpy midget can't be my soul mate either. Levi don't call me a suicidal idiot; I haven't been that reckless since high school." Eren complained as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male's shoulders and rested his chin on top of him.

Said male stomped on the brunet's unsuspecting foot earning him a yelp that made him smirk.

"See they already have that 'idiot couple' aura." Hanji complained.

"Why can't you just give us a break and admit that you two are in love with each other." Erwin finally looked up from his textbook; watching his two friends sit next to each other with only a few centimetres distance.

"Why do you need to label our... Relationship with 'love'? I just tolerate this idiot." Levi nodded his head towards Eren.

"Well I tolerate you too." Eren replied with a gentle smile aimed at Levi.

"Oh my fucking god! Just fucking say you're dating already. You already make lovey-dovey eyes at each other." Jean whinged earning him a chuckle from Eren and an eye roll from Levi.

And yet hidden from everyone else around them they automatically reach for each other's hand underneath the table, slowly and teasingly interlacing their fingers together.

_We really don't know what 'we' are but we really can't live without each other. We really don't know how to describe it since we don't 'do' feelings or labels._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I wrote this a few weeks ago and I really don't know why I did... But I had to anyway (it wouldn't leave my head alone~~)**

**If you see any spelling or grammatical errors feel free to point them out!**

**Feel free to drop a comment, I'd love to know what you thought of it~**

**This is also posted on AO3, so if you prefer reading over there, my account link is on my bio. :D**


End file.
